


A mistake

by FreakingMarz



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingMarz/pseuds/FreakingMarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gets a moment after Rannoch</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mistake

Shepard closed and locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked further into his room until he got to the middle, where he stopped. Shepard counted to ten, and waited to see if he was alone. Once he was sure, the dams broke.

A scream tore from his throat. A scream that had been festering inside him for so long. In his anger, he kicked his table over with another yell. He was so angry, he was shaking. He was angry, frustrated, and hurt. A sob left his lips as he sank down to his knees. Out of habit, he glanced up, making sure he was alone. He studied his room, hoping to distract himself. The bed was still undone from when he and Tali had slept together. His room somehow felt even more empty now. A fresh bout of tears came. He felt so alone. Shepard had made a good choice, hadn't he? He had chosen the best option. The option that would allow more people to help defeat the reapers. How could he had known what would happened? How could he had known the Quarians would all be destroyed? How could he had known that he would commit Genocide?

He had seen the ships being destroyed from the planet. He could still see them when he closes his eyes. And when he thought it was at the worst, Tali had fell. She had committed suicide. He tried to save her, he did. But he wasn't fast enough. He wasn't strong enough or smart enough. He just wasn't enough.

Shepard bowed his head and cried silently.

**Author's Note:**

> I screwed up ahahaha. This part of the game destroyed my heart and I wasn't okay how Shepard acted like it never happened.


End file.
